RUN
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Aku berlari menunggu cintamu/Kau mengejarku/'Lamar aku'/SUGAR-E 13/Pusi No. 8/RnR?


**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1992**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan-2013**

* * *

**_Kau sempat bertanya,_**

**_Kenapa perempuan menyukai bunga?_**

**_Kugulirkan tanya sebaliknya,_**

**_Kenapa lebah gemar berburu madunya?_**

Dinding-dinding itu tetap kokoh meski aku terus berlari. Keringat mengucur sudah, meski baru dua senti. Tatkala kemudian turut menyamai air mata yang sedari tadi melintasi pipi. Badanku terbilang lelah, meski jarak tak berarti. Hanya _dua _menit, namun aku akui, berlari dengan hati hancur seperti ini lelahnya bukan main.

Aku _sakit hati._

Namun tak ada pelampiasan, semuanya drama, semuanya nista. Semuanya hanya kumpulan tipuan yang membuatku terperangkap dalam nyata.

Air mataku mengalir keluar. _Lagi._

Derap roda yang berdecit di belakangku membuatku terkesiap, _dia sudah dekat!_

"Hei, jangan pakai sepatu roda di lingkungan kamp-HEI! _BERHENTI!"_

Staff BANAK berjenggot itu berteriak keras, namun _bodo amat._ Aku tak perduli.

_Dua hari._

Ya, dua hari sudah aku menderita. SMS tidak dijawab, telpon tidak diangkat, di kampus pun kehadirannya lenyap. Aku tersiksa batin. Kuliahku nyaris tidak beres, pikiran uring-uringan, pulpen tidak bekerja karena _dia_ senantiasa terbawa alam bawah sadar, konsentrasiku terpecah, bukan ke mata kuliah, namun ke sebuah bentuk _wajah_.

Wajah anggunnya, bukan karena niatan ingin berzina, namun kau tahu –cinta itu seribu nyawa. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat cintaku kalau bukan karena wajahnya? Dari wajahnya itu terpantul sekian keindahan, melebihi dimensi 26 abjad, melintasi 24 jam waktu manusia seharian. Kau ingin aku mencintai tokoh-tokoh Anime yang desain wajah imut dan _moe-_nya itu dibuat oleh grafis komputer? Maaf saja, bung. Aku seorang Rasionalis.

_Oh, c'mon, i don't have time dor this BULSHIT!_

Sialan, gara-gara kalian aku jadi meracau begini. Aku merendahkan tubuhku, menambah berat daya gravitasi. Menurut teori_ Air Trek,_ metode ini digunakan untuk menambah kecepatan. Toh itu teori lama. Sebenarnya sudah hafal luar kepala. Tanganku ke belakang punggung, memastikan tas yang terpasang di punggungku sudah tertutup reusletingnya erat.

Roda _AT _kemudian berdecit nyaring, melontarkanku melintasi lantai.

"_Kyaa!"_

"_Hei, NARUTO kau brengsek!"_

Jerita-jeritan semacam itu keluar dari mulut mereka. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang sebelas, waktu-waktu ramainya kampus. Barusan aku melewati gerombolan gadis-gadis yang memakai rok pendek, mereka menjerit nyaring tatkala aku melewati mereka. Di persimpangan tangga, Aku melompati kelompok Shikamaru yang sedang mendiskusikan –entah apa itu, kemudian melayang sebelum menuruni tangga. Ino berteriak sadis, namun makian itu langsung hilang terbawa angin. Aku tak perduli.

Belokan pertama, wangi meresap hidung. Aku kenal parfum ini, aku kenal aroma ini, nafasku girang, dadaku berdebar. Aku menatap tajam jalan itu, kemudian bermanuver ke samping.

"_Di sini!"_

Belokan kedua, orang-orang di samping kanan kiri jalan memandangku, aku semakin semangat.

"_Ke sini!"_

Di persimpangan ketiga, aku bertemu tangga. Wangi itu semakin kuat. Aku mengambil ancang dari jauh, kemudian melontarkan diri ke atas _railing,_ mengikuti alur pegangan logam itu hingga ke anak tangga paling bawah. Sampai di lantai aku melompat sekali, berputar di dinding, berpijak darinya untuk melompat lagi ke lantai.

Di lantai kosong itu, aku melihatnya.

Aku melihat_nya,_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya secepat mungkin, dia hanya mampu mengejar gadis itu _sekarang._

_Harus_ _sekarang._

Naruto tak menghiraukan kesempatan-situasi paling buruk yang bahkan mungkin telah menunggunya. Jelas-jelas, kalau tidak sekarang, mungkin dia akan kehilangan kesempatan. Dirinya jujur kelelahan, bobot _AT_ telah terlebih dahulu menguras tenaganya. Nafasnya tersengal, kakinya nyaris gemetaran. Capek yang menerkam tubuhnya bak membuat larinya seperti melayang. Naruto mengejar Sakura cepat,

_DRRT! SRRTTT!_

Suara decitan roda _AT_ tatkala tergesek dengan lantai bak suara sobekan kertas di atas papan tulis kapur. Pedas dan memekakkan telinga. Sakura menghentikan larinya, dia terperangah dengan mulut terbuka. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia _tengah _menangis.

Atau _sudah _menangis?

"Sakura-chan?"

Naruto telah berdiri di depannya, menghadang jalan Sakura. Naruto melihat wajah gadis itu sedemikian kacau, membuat Naruto bergemuruh dadanya. Namun sebisa mungkin lelaki itu menahan emosi, giginya dibenturkan, gelora emosinya di pendam dalam. Bagaimanapun _itu_, sepahit apapun_ itu_, ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya _hari ini._

Sakura melihat kelengahan Naruto sedetik, kemudian cepat berlari ke kanan. Nahas, Naruto menyadarinya, tangan mungil itu keburu di tahan oleh Naruto.

"_Lepaskan!"_

Naruto terperangah.

"Sakura-chan..."

"-Aku bilang lepaskan!"

"Sakura-"

"Lepas-!"

"-_DIAM DAN DENGARKAN AKU!"_

Sakura beku, seumur hidup belum pernah Naruto berteriak sekeras itu pada perempuan, terlebih pada dirinya. Sakura hendak marah, namun amarahnya lenyap begitu saja tatkala melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu...

..._ Rapuh?_

"Aku mohon, Sakura... Diam dulu di sini... _Please..."_ Suara itu serak, membuat Sakura ayal tak tega.

"Aku butuh kamu di sini sayang, semenit _aja..._ Aku mohon..."

Suara itu semakin melemah, namun Naruto tak urung melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan Sakura. Lengah sedikit saja, bisa jadi kejar mengejar terjadi lagi.

Sakura jadi diam seribu bahasa, wajah dan suara yang menyayat hati itu sungguh kemudian membuatnya tak tega. Keduanya diam kemudian, lantas menangis. Entah siapa yang menitikkan air mata duluan, namun intinya mereka berdua kemudian telah tenggelam dalam isak.

"_Gomen... Naru... "_ Sakura bergumam sesenggukan. "_Gomen... _aku nggak bisa beritahu kamu..."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa sayang?" Naruto menjawab serak, "Apa yang _nggak _bisa kamu beritahu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto mendesak. Dia sudah menyiapkan sehari penuh untuk ini, dan ia _tidak_ boleh gagal.

"Kamu nggak bisa menyiksa aku dalam tanda tanya, Sakura." Dalam isak suara itu tegas.

"Katakan apa itu."

Sakura tetap menggeleng sambil menangis, Naruto menajamkan matanya.

"Katakan, _Sakura._"

Sakura menahan nafasnya, mengatur sesaknya sebelum menjawab.

"Ayahku... dia bilang nggak bakal merestui pernikahan kita..."

Naruto tercengang,

"... Aku nggak bisa menunggu lagi..."

Naruto menunduk dalam, keteguhannya runtuh. Paras putus asa itu membuat Sakura semakin meraung dalam tangisan.

Namun sedetik berikutnya, tangisan itu meredup diam.

Sakura bisu, air matanya sesaat berhenti mengalir. Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya, menyebarkan aura hangat luar biasa.

"_Aku janji kamu nggak bakal menunggu lagi."_

Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura, mendebarkan desir.

"Kalau kamu nggak bisa meyakinkan Ayahmu, kan masih ada aku,_ sayang."_

Sakura tercenung mendengarkan _gombalan_ itu, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menjerit dalam tangis.

"_Baka."_ Isaknya,

Tangis bahagia.

**(OWARI)**

**3 3 3 Happy NARUSAKU DAY! 3 3 3**

**RnR?**


End file.
